Another Way
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. A dark antihero shows Kara that extreme measures are sometimes needed to stop monsters, making her reconsider her values.


**Something that occured to me, when reading _Minimum Carnage_ from _Marvel_ and remembering Kara's self-righteous arrogant attitude and ego in Season 3 of _Supergirl_.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own _Supergirl_ TV show or _DC Comics_ or anything pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in National City before a giant violet behemoth was walking down the street, touching and draining people, leaving nothing but husks of dead bodies behind before Supergirl descended from above.

"Oh, no…" Kara paled, wondering how could she stop Parasite, without him draining her powers upon touching her. Parasite threw a car at her as Supergirl stopped it. "Winn, do you have any suggestions?"

" _Definitely don't touch him, he'll drain you to death._ " Winn said.

" _Maybe you can overload him and slow him down…_ " Alex suggested as Supergirl ripped off from the ground power grid cable, jamming it into Parasite's chest as he screamed at first but then looked… like if his hunger was satisfied.

"More… more!" Parasite grabbed Supergirl as he started to choke her and drain her as her skin was losing color before suddenly, a grenade flew into Parasite's mouth, causing Parasite to let her go upon the explosion as Supergirl fell down, weak.

"What the…"

She saw a man in red hoodie and red helmet and brown leather jacket approach Raymond Jensen, who was Parasite's host, now in normal human form as Red Hood pulled out a gun and executed him.

"No!" Supergirl yelled before she pinned Red Hood to the wall. "What did you do?!"

"How many? How many people have died because of that thing?!" Red Hood snarled.

Supergirl glared. "The parasite…"

"No. Not the parasite. It was _you._ How many times has he been locked up, only to escape and kill again?" Red Hood growled. "At a certain point, it's not his fault anymore. He is what he is and he kills because people like _you_ let him kill. He kills innocent, you beat him and lock him up, then he escapes to kill more innocent before you lock him up again. It's a vicious cycle that never ends, unless you do what it takes to save innocent lives, even if it means getting your hands dirty."

"What you do makes you no different than the monsters you try to stop. What separates you from them, then?" Supergirl sneered. "This can't be the only answer, there has to be a different way."

"Yeah, well, let me know when you find another one, asides from locking them up, only to let them escape later to kill more innocents." Red Hood snapped before he threw a red sun flashbang grenade, blinding and weakening Kara before her vision cleared and Red Hood disappeared, leaving Kara with her thoughts.

* * *

"You OK, Kara?" Alex asked as Kara stood over Jensen's corpse in the morgue, Red Hood's words echoing in her mind.

"Twenty-three people died today, Alex." Kara said.

"It's less than how many could have died before you stopped him." Alex pointed out.

"But what Jason said…" Kara sighed. "It made me wonder… sometimes it takes monsters to stop monsters. But at what cost? How do you fight monsters… without becoming just as dark and twisted as them?" She wondered.

"I don't know." Alex said. "If you're looking for an easy answer to that question, I wish I could tell you. But I think that holding onto doubt like that one, is what separates us from them."

Kara considered Alex's thought, making her wonder, whether people like Red Hood, who go to extreme, are necessary evil.

* * *

 **Well, Kara's self-righteousness and reticence to kill, while understandable, was annoying. And I know Supergirl isn't the darker type of hero but her self-righteousness like in Season 3, causes the same kind of trouble, like in _Arrow_ Season 4, with Oliver's unwillingness to kill, which got Laurel killed.**

 **And I thought someone like Red Hood (Jason Todd) is the kind of extreme anti-hero, who would shove Kara's self-righteousness down her ass.**

 **Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
